Supernatural: Jo takes a break from hunting
by Alexander18
Summary: Jo needs a break from hunting. What will happens when a new hunter enters the bar?


Supernatural: Jo's break from hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything related.

Note: Tree, void and bags means something else in this type of story.

Jo Harvelle had been hunting for a while and was finding it tiresome. She arrived back at her mom's new bar and called out "I'm back mom" before sitting on a stool. Ellen came out, tossed out a bottle of beer and said "did you take care of that wendigo?" Jo nodded and said "It wasn't hard to track, it was quite sloppy."

Just then a young man had entered the bar and sat on stool. Ellen, who recognised as one of the newbie hunters, said "hey there Xanders, I suppose you want the same drink that you always order?" The young man Xanders replied "Yes please" and he was given whisky. Jo looked at him and then went to her mother and said "Who is he mom?" Ellen responded "That's Xanders, one of the new hunters. Sad story, his whole family was torn apart by werewolves. He only survived because he hid in the attic. He's being on the hunt ever since. Anyway, I running low on supplies, I be back in 3-4 hours top" and Ellen took some keys and left the bar.

Jo felt bad about what happen to Xanders and decided to talk to him. "Hi, I'm Jo. I am the daughter of the woman that runs the bar" she said, offering a hand. Xanders took it and said "Xanders, nice to meet you Jo." Jo put a hand on his shoulder and said "I'm sorry about your family." Xanders put on a sad smile and replied "thank you, that's sweet of you to say, I just came back from hunting a vampire in Wisconsin. I feeling a bit tired and stress at the moment." Jo smile and said "I know the feeling, perhaps we can find a way to let off some stress." Xanders turn to face her looking curious at what she said.

Seconds later, Jo had him against her bedroom door and was kissing him. He put his hands on her hips as they passionately kiss each other. Jo allowed Xander's tongue to invade her mouth and both tongues wrestles for dominance. They broke apart and Jo ripped his shirt before kissing him again. Xanders started kissing her neck which started making her aroused. "Oh, yes Xanders don't stop!" Jo moans. He started blowing on her ear and Jo was even more aroused because of it. Her hands rubbed his chest as they continued. He pulls off her shirt and unhooks her bra before throwing her on the bed. He kisses her breasts and she moans as he does so. He pulls off both their pants and underwear before getting into position.

She opens her legs and he lowers himself on top of her. She groans as she felt his tree penetrate her void and cries out "Xanders, oh Xanders!" as he starts thrusting. He grunts as he humps her, his tree becoming harder with each thrust. Jo begs him to go faster and Xanders obeys, picking up the pace. Jo's eyes rolled up as she waves of pleasure hitting her and Xanders groans as he felt an eruption coming. After a few more minutes of thrusting, he fires his load into Jo while she had her orgasm.

Xanders wasn't finished yet with Jo. He got her to go on her knees and she breathes heavily as he got behind her. She moans as his tree slid in her rear end and felt him pushing in and pulling out. He starts humping her bum, his bags slapping against her buttocks as he does her from behind. She groans with joy as he continues. She had never been done from behind doggy style but it felt amazing. He grunts as he felt another load coming as he humps her butt again and again.

With one final thrust, he let out a loud groan and shot out a second load of hot seeds which went in her bum this time. She moans with pleasure as she felt the hot seeds enter her rear end. Both collapsed on the bed, satisfied with the love making. Xanders kisses her once more and then cuddles her from behind. His hands squeezed and rubbed her breasts while his tree and bags were pressed against her bum. She moans as he rubs her breasts and kisses his hands affectionately.

After twenty minutes, they got dressed and went back down stairs to wait for Ellen. Ellen return and they began talking. Although shock at Jo's actions, she eventually accepted Xanders as Jo's new boyfriend. Jo and Xanders starting hunting together and prove to be a formidable team when facing monsters. Every now and again when they feel stress, they took a break and made love to relieved tension. All was well for the two hunters.

The end.

Feel free to post reviews if you wish.


End file.
